Carpe Diem
by HPhaeton
Summary: Episode related (2.21 Message in a Bottle), set immediately afterwards. Liam politely escorts the real Liam Kincaid out after his visit and gets a proper goodbye in return. (Colonel Liam Kincaid x Major Liam Kincaid) POV Colonel Liam Kincaid.


**Disclaimer:** EFC belongs to Tribune Entertainment, Alliance Atlantis and The Roddenberry Family. I'm not making money with this, it's just for fun.

 **A/N:** Many thanks to centaury_squill for looking over this for me. Written for bbtp_challenge on IJ.

* * *

 **Carpe Diem**

There are soft lips under his own, and for a moment Colonel Liam Kincaid has no idea how he got himself into this situation. Except he made the first move, didn't he? Simply pressed close without a second thought and kissed the Major.

The part of him that isn't still infuriated with the man for claiming Liam's identity as his own has come to respect and even like the Major during their shared experiences at Mount Weather. And after telling the man not to miss out on life only a few minutes ago, he's really just taking his own advice now.

Liam has the Major pushed up against the rough stone wall by the elevator outside. One hand is fisted in the lapel of his coat, the other in hair that is spiky and just long enough to get a good hold onto. The Major is tall and nicely built, but Liam's greater bulk is pinning him in place effortlessly. Not that the other man is struggling against him any more. After the initial seconds of surprise have passed, the Major has apparently decided he's all right with that kind of attack and starts kissing back.

He kisses clumsily and a bit tentatively, though, and Liam finds himself changing course immediately. Instinct tells him this situation calls for less aggression and more gentleness. Liam releases the coat and lets his hand slide down to the man's hip, and loosens his grip on the hair. He slows the pace and is rewarded when the Major starts relaxing against him.

For a while they're simply kissing, exploring each other leisurely, the Major content to follow the lead. His hands have found their way under the heavy leather jacket and come to rest at the small of Liam's back. Experimentally, Liam moves a little closer again, and the Major lets out a soft moan. He's clearly aroused, Liam can feel the hardness meeting his own through their trousers.

Encouraged, Liam starts trailing his fingers lightly down from hair to throat, moving to the open collar of the Major's shirt, the first button already undone. The man breaks the kiss, panting slightly. He rests his forehead against Liam's, eyes following Liam's hands as they slip open button after button all the way down to the belt, then slide inside. To Liam's delight he meets skin right away, the Major is wearing no undershirt.

As expected, there's firm muscle under Liam's hands. But the Major's skin is very soft, and almost unnaturally warm. Definitely unnaturally smooth, too. Hairless, and unblemished by scars, and showing no signs of aging. This is not the skin of the war veteran the Major claims to be. Liam doesn't notice that he's stopped to think until he feels the man trembling a little. When Liam looks up into his eyes, he can see hesitation there, and a hint of fear.

Right, not the time. He can try unraveling the mystery that is the Major later, not when he's about to get into the man's pants. By now the Major has let go of Liam's shirt and doesn't seem to know what to do, fists opening and closing at his sides unconsciously. Liam sends him a reassuring smile and lightly touches the waistband of the Major's trousers.

"This all right?"

He gets a shy, almost relieved smile and a nod in return. Liam leans in for another kiss that's more about trying to distract the Major from the awkwardness of the past minutes than anything else. Suddenly, he's feeling protective of the younger man. He takes a small step to the side and angles them slightly away from the security camera. His back and the Major's long coat will obscure the rest.

It takes only seconds to rid the man of his belt and get down to his cock. The fear hasn't completely overpowered the Major's arousal, after a couple of strokes he's firming up again in Liam's hand. The Major's head has fallen against Liam, face resting in the crook of his neck. Liam can feel his breath, short hot puffs of air against his throat. It doesn't take long, then the Major is trembling again. Although this time, Liam is sure, it's not from fear.

Liam decides not to prolong their encounter unnecessarily. This situation has become too intimate too fast, and Liam is not the kind of asshole who ignores what the Major's reactions are telling him. The man seems fragile enough right now, no need to overwhelm him. A few more strokes, tightening his grip, and then the Major is shuddering against him, barely managing to hold himself up on Liam's shoulders. Liam wraps his other arm around him, letting him ride out his orgasm.

For minutes they stay like that, then Liam straightens and pulls out a handkerchief to clean them up. He has the Major politely tucked away again before the other man comes to enough to attempt reciprocation. He looks confused when Liam gently takes his hands and stops him.

"Another time, all right?"

Liam tries for calm and reassuring, even though he's still uncomfortably hard. But he's not selfish enough to take more from the man than he already has. To his relief the Major seems to understand, or at least to accept his decision.

"Until next time, then." There's a pretty flush on the Major's face. "But I better go back inside now and delete that surveillance tape."

Smiling, Liam turns and steps in front of the elevator. Meeting someone as high profile as the Major in secret will be difficult, but they _will_ see each other again. Liam will make sure of that.


End file.
